callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roland Roger
Sergeant Roland Roger was an American soldier in World War II, serving in the 1st Infantry Division, Fox Company. He is also one of only two men who weren't killed, wounded or replaced in his squad. He served with his squad from Africa all the way up to Germany. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Operation Torch He is first seen in a half-track with the rest of his squad on November 8, 1942. After the .50 cal gunner is killed, Roger took over, and took out many soldiers. After that, he helped his squad take airplane hangers and take out men manning Flakvierlings, and used one to take out enemy planes. In February 1943, he was given a ride in Stuart Light Tank, which gave him impromptu tank training. After that, he helped hold off tanks in a counterattack on the Kasserine Pass, and he and Denley escort three engineers. After that, he, Kelly, Vic and some fellow soldiers helped recapture American artillery taken by the Germans. He and the rest of the squad then helped hold the line during a counterattack so the medics can get out of a town used for a field hospital. He also saved Hawk's life after the medic that is called to bandage him is killed. They are also chased by a tank, which Roger destroyed with a Bazooka. Operation Husky In July, 1943, he and other soldiers established a beachhead in Sicily, with many casualties. His squad then rescued Colonel Young and two survivors from a glider crash, and then held off an attack, where Roger destroyed a tank with an explosive charge. Later, he saved a supply depot from destruction by jumping in a M3 Half-Track mounted with Quad M2 .50cal heavy machine guns and took down over a dozen Stukas. He fights through stiff Italian resistance, and meets up with a group under Captain James. Roger takes out eight tanks with a bazooka, then spots targets for P.O. Mangin, a naval liaison, taking out many more tanks. For this, he is promoted Corporal. Then he went into Troina, where Vic Denley was shot multiple times and died. There he commandeered an MG34 light machinegun to cover his squad and personally destroyed a Flak 88 artillery gun. Omaha Landings He was part of the invasion of Omaha Beach and while sighting targets, his LCI was struck by a German shell. A short while later, he and his unit went behind enemy defenses and destroyed three mortar pits, took over a warehouse, destroyed two FlaK 88 guns, repaired one, and used it to destroy two enemy assault bunkers and a fuel depot bunker. Maubeuge, France Roger, Brooklyn, Kelly, replacement Pvt. Andy Allen and other soldiers from Fox Company take out German resistance in Maubeuge, France. After men are killed trying to destroy a tank, Roger plants a charge on the tank, destroying it. The men then defend a German attack from a house. Allen is outside the house, and gets killed, and Roger is wounded by enemy explosives. Mons, Belgium At Mons in the September of 1944, his unit was on patrol when they were given orders to assault four FlaK 88s, that were "raining Hell on the assault force," as Glenn Hawkins put it. Roger personally destroyed all four. During an enemy assault on a house he and his squad were in, he destroyed two enemy armored cars and held off a German Panzer until it was destroyed by a P-51 Mustang. He was promoted after eliminating two MGs and capturing an enemy camp. Crucifix Hill, Eilendorf, Germany Roger, Kelly, and Smith crossed the river and cleared a graveyard. Then they made their way up the ridge while destroying a Flakvieriling, several MGs, and clearing out many bunkers. Eventually, they reached the top of the ridge and destroyed three Nebelwerfers. Siegfried Line Roger, Kelly, Smith, Bloomfield, and Captain Delaney help take over a German town, and Roger uses his knowledge of tanks from Africa to drive a captured German tank. They then cross the Siegfried Line, Roger and the team then eliminate two V2 rockets. In the fighting, Bloomfield is killed by enemy fire. Mission Appearances As the main protagonist, Roger is playable in almost all missions. The only exception is Liberators, where his brother Stretch is played instead. *We've Been Through Worse (Injured) *Baptism By Fire *Tankers *The Desert Fox *Counterattack *Operation Husky *Piano Lupo *Farewell to Friends *The Great Crusade *An Easy Detail *Crucifix Hill *The Last Train *The Dragon's Teeth Trivia * Roger has a younger brother. * Roger is always addressed by his rank, never his actual name. References Roger, Roland Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Army Characters